Queen Ruby/Queen Ruby
Queen Ruby is the current SkyWing queen and Vermilion's sister, as well as one of Scarlet's daughters. Ruby is the only one of Scarlet's heirs named, and is presumably the oldest. Biography ''The Lost Heir When Queen Scarlet, Ruby's mother, vanished in the confusion of Glory's venom attack in the arena during the dragonets' escape, Ruby claimed the SkyWing throne for that time. However, Scarlet never returned, so Ruby kept the throne. Many SkyWings split over her ascension, as a great deal of them believed Scarlet was still alive, another group believed she was dead, as seen in ''The Lost Heir, ''when two injured SeaWings said they heard shouts "For Queen Ruby!" and "The queen is not dead! Long live the queen!" The Hidden Kingdom It was revealed that Scarlet was imprisoned by Burn in her stronghold, and her daughter, Ruby, became the new queen. Scarlet complained a great deal about this, saying Ruby could never beat her in a proper duel. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Burn voiced her anger at Ruby to her brother, Smolder, saying that Ruby wants to 'restore order in the Sky Kingdom' and 'establish the stability of her own throne' before engaging in any more battles. She also claims that Ruby is more difficult than her annoying mother, and she follows orders very poorly, if at all, which seems to annoying Burn a lot. The Brightest Night Queen Ruby did not make an appearance, but Peril mentions that the new queen had banished her from the kingdom because she was seen as a threat to her subjects. Now that Scarlet is free, it is unknown if she will reclaim her throne or not. So far, all has been quiet, at least when it comes to the de-throned SkyWing. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Though she did not make a physical appearance, SkyWing student, Carnelian frequently thinks about Ruby, who "forced" her to go to Jade Mountain Academy. She is angry with her, but also shows fierce loyalty, stating that she would kill the former Queen Scarlet to defend Ruby and her throne. At one point, much to Carnelian's despair, Ruby sends her a letter denying her requests to leave the school. Carnelian makes it clear she would rather be training in Ruby's army than sitting in school. Winter Turning In the prologue, when Hailstorm and Winter go hunting for scavenger dens, they are encountered by a large group of SkyWings being lead by one of Queen Scarlet's daughters, most likely Ruby, though this isn't proven or disproven. Later, Pyrite explained that she joined the Talons of Peace because Queen Ruby was forcing SkyWings to swear alligence to her. Since her enchantment forced her to be loyal to Scarlet she could not bow, causing her to leave the Sky Kingdom. Trivia *A ruby is a precious gem usually found in riverbeds. *According to Tui T. Sutherland in a forum Q&A, more of her and Vermilion will be seen in Escaping Peril. *According to Pyrite, Ruby used to be a SkyWing general before she was promoted to be queen. *Though Ruby is the only SkyWing princess mentioned, we have never actually seen her in the flesh. Gallery Rubythanggemreal.jpg Queen Ruby The SkyWing.JPG Queen Ruby.png Wings of fire skywing base by windymoonstorm-d70jfa0 (1).png Another typical skywing.jpeg rubeh.png RedSkyWing.png Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Minor Characters